


Various Examples of John and Carl's Love Story

by teacupofhoney



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M, Sunsets, romantic drives, short and sweet love stories that need to be told
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupofhoney/pseuds/teacupofhoney
Summary: A ride in the impala.





	1. Impala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_S/gifts).



> prompt: grimechester + impala

A drive at dawn to watch the sunrise, John’s hand on Carl’s thigh. Carl doesn’t focus on the road ahead, the purr of the impala rumbling in his chest with resonance of how sweet he feels after spending all night talking to the eldest Winchester. The car gets parked on a hill, the sky purple and bloody orange when the two crawl onto the hood and look ahead, a sigh let out, shared between them. Carl watched the sun rise, an image of perfection before him as a slow explosion of color unfolded in front of him. John watched Carl, an image of perfection before him as a slow explosion of what love he already knew existed inside him for the boy.


	2. Writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: grimechester + writing

Carl’s arms drape over John’s shoulders, spindly fingers rubbing his chest through his shirt just slowly enough that he can feel his lover’s heartbeat. He’s glancing over his shoulder, can’t exactly make out what he’s writing in that journal of his, but he isn’t exactly trying his hardest, either.

“Mm, you’ve been writing for over an hour. Come to bed; M’sore ‘n I wanna snuggle my big bear Winchester.” Carl drawled. He knew what John was writing, knew that journal was the one Carl gave him, knew each page was filled with the most vulnerable parts of John. His time in hell, his time in Alexandria, his time with Carl. A man ripped raw inside and out could still find time to write and love.


	3. Intimacy

John and Carl are laying in bed, legs tangled and hands held and breathing each other in and watching each other’s faces. Carl’s hair is a little damp and they’re still breathing deep and heavy, can smell sweat and each other in the air, but it’s thick in a nice kind of suffocation.

They’re naked under the sheets, which are only just barely covering their mid area, just in case one of the boys were to forget how to knock. The moon is full and bright in the window, shining in behind Carl and showing all of his edges and curves and John can’t help but let one of his hands trail his fingertips so slowly down Carl’s side down to his hip that a trail of goosebumps lay in their wake.

Carl’s eyes are droopy with the need to sleep and John swears to himself he isn’t gonna sleep til Carl does.


End file.
